


Alya's Not Good at Setting People Up (Alim Fail)

by Lizzey_E13



Series: Alya's Not Good at Setting People Up [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demisexual Alix Kubdel, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Max Kanté, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Omnisexual Lê Chiến Kim, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzey_E13/pseuds/Lizzey_E13
Summary: Alya tries to set up Alix and Kim before finding out that they don't like each other, and in fact, have their own love interests.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim (shipped but not really), Alix Kubdel/Original Character(s), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Alya's Not Good at Setting People Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001607
Kudos: 25





	Alya's Not Good at Setting People Up (Alim Fail)

“So, who are you going after this time?” Martinette asked with a laugh, seeing Alya scrawling insanely on a piece of paper.

“Kim and Alix,” She said, sounding a bit insane. Marinette tilted her head in thought

“I could actually see that,” She said. Alya smiled. “So, how’s it gonna go down?”

“I’m gonna dare Kim to ask her out. He never refuses a dare,” She said. Marinette giggled.

“Okay, what if he doesn’t like her?”

“Well, he’ll figure out how much he likes her on their date,” She said with a shrug. Marinette hummed.

“Well, it’s not the worst idea,” She said. Alya laughed.

“Wow, you are such a supportive friend.”

“I’m kidding!” She exclaimed. “But why did you need so much paper for this simple idea?”

“This is my maths homework,” Alya said, shoving the paper in her bag. 

“I wish you luck,” Marinette said with a small laugh.

\-----

“Kim! Truth or dare!” Alya exclaimed, pointing at him. Her family was hosting a sleepover with everyone in the class. Even Adrien managed to get away. 

“Dare, obviously,” Kim, Max and Alix all said. Max looked away from the circle of people.

“I dare you to ask out Alix!” She exclaimed. Kim’s face fell.

“No,” He said. “No, I’m not doing that, no way,” He said, frustrated. He glanced at Max, who was hiding a smile. 

“What? Come on, Kim, you never refuse a dare,” She said. 

“Thanks, Kim. Honestly,” Alix said with a smile. There was a knock at the door. 

“Oh, did you…?” Nathaniel asked. Alix nodded, getting up. Alya and Marinette exchanged confused glances.

“Did you invite someone?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, I mean…” She turned the doorknob. “How often are all of us here, even Adrien?” She asked. She opened the door. 

There stood a person, at least 9 inches taller than Alix, her long hair up in a messy bun and shaved around the sides and back. It was dyed black and blue, similar to Juleka’s. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m late, my dads lost the key to the garage, so I had to pick the lock to get my skateboard,” She said, walking in, propping her skateboard up against the wall. Alix stood on her tip toes and kissed her lips for a moment, making everyone’s eyes widen. 

“It’s okay, cookie,” She said. She turned towards the circle of her friends. “Guys, this is my s/o, Charlotte,” She said, holding Charlotte’s hand tight. 

“Don’t be so formal,” She said with a small giggle. “It’s Charlie. She/They,” They said with a smile. 

“Oh, we know,” Nathaniel said with a small smirk. Alix blushed.

“She talks about you a lot,” Marc mumbled. Alix chucked a plastic solo cup at the boys. 

“Shut up!” She exclaimed. 

“If it makes you feel better, you haven’t even muttered her name around us,” Alya said, motioning to the rest of the class.

“That is incorrect. Alix has told us numerous times about this infamous Charlie,” Max said. “It’s great to meet you,” He said.

“Agreed,” Kim said. Alix smiled wide, holding her significant other’s hand tight and leading her to where she was sitting. 

“Oh, no, there’s only room for one person! Whatever shall we do!” Alix said dramatically. Charlie laughed, rolled their eyes, and picked up Alix, sat down and put her in their lap gently. 

\------

“Max, truth or dare,” Nino said. Max thought for a moment, trying to calculate the least harmful outcome, both socially and to his well being.

“Dare,” He said, not 100% sure if it was the right choice.

“I dare you to say what each of Kim’s bands mean, and where they came from,” He said. This was actually a pretty simple dare, only having 5 things to label. 

“Simple. Going chronologically, first was the yellow and black one, one that his mother got him, convinced that he was a hufflepuff. The next was a red band with a white 32 on it, his track number, he saw it in a shop and wanted it, so I bought it for him,” He smiled at the memory.  
“Then a green one with glasses on it, for uh… And that one he bought by himself. And the last was… Uh…” Max looked at Kim, for conformation. Kim just nodded,a blush on his face. “The last is a different shades pink, black and blue. It’s the omnisexual flag. And I got it for him after he… came out… to me,” He muttered. 

“What’s that mean?” Mylene asked timidly. 

“It means I’m attracted to all genders, but unlike bisexual and pansexual, I have a particular leaning orientation. And I’m more genderblind than bisexuals, but less genderblind than pansexuals,” He said. Everyone stared at confusion.

“He wouldn’t care about someone’s gender in a relationship if he didn’t like guys so much,” Alix translated. Everyone hummed or murmured in understanding. 

“So you like guys then?” Alya asked. 

“And girls, and non-binary. But guys are really cute,” He said with a small blush, glancing at Max, who also blushed after being nudged by Markov. 

“What’s non-binary?” Sabrina asked. She was allowed to come, but Chloe refused. 

“It’s when someone is not male, nor female, sometimes both at the same time, or they vary. There’s a lot of levels, but non-binary essentially means, not strictly male or female,” Charlie said. “Like me,” She said with a small nod. 

“That’s a thing!” She exclaimed. 

“Of course,” Alix said. 

“You can text me about it more if you want,” Charlie said with a small smile. Alix looked at Charlie with jealousy. “You’re still my number 1 shorty, don’t worry,” She said, ruffling her hair and kissing her cheek, snaking her other arm around Alix’s waist.

“Uh… yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay, Mari, your turn,” Alya said. 

\-----

“We should get to sleep now,” Max said, looking at his best friend leaning on the wall of the kitchen. He looked at the living room, where everyone was sleeping, Alya and Nino cuddles up in a ball, Mylene in Ivan’s arms, Marc and Nathaniel very close, not in the same position that they fell asleep in at all, and Alix sleeping on top of Charlie, both of them half dressed, having been dared to strip of most of their clothes for the rest if the night. 

“I don’t want to,” He said tiredly. Alya’s eyes flickered open. She sat up, stretching her arms. She looked around the room(s)

“Why?” Max asked. 

“It feels like I haven’t spent any time with you,” He said. Max sighed and checked his watch.

“We’ve been spending time alone together for 3 hours,” He said before looking back at Kim, who looked sad. “I’m not great at feelings, but are you alright?” 

“I… Max, we’ll always be… close, right?” Kim said, choosing his words carefully. 

“Of course-- Kim, what’s wrong?” Max asked. Kim looked down, fidgeting with his omnisexual band. 

“Me, I’m wrong,” He said. Max tilted his head. 

“I doubt that you’re wrong,” He said, “Despite the way you act, you’re at least moderately intelligent. How would you be wrong? What situation?”

“A N--” Max covered Kim’s mouth. Kim blushed, looking down at Max’s dark hand, seeing that they were closer. Alya squinted in confusion. 

“I don’t think we should wake anyone up,” Max said quietly. 

“A not wrong person… wouldn’t be in love with their best friend,” He said, disappointed in himself. 

“You… Me?” Max asked. Kim nodded, ashamed. “Really?” Kim nodded again in the same manor. Alya was more surprised than Max was. “Why?”

“Why? Max, you’re adorable. And kind, and smart, and no matter how much you say you don’t understand feelings, you do care about, worry and help me,” He said, quite passionate for his usual stature. “Max, I--” Max covered Kim’s mouth again… with his own mouth. 

Alya’s eyes widened as Kim’s eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Max’s torso. Max pulled away a bit.

“I hope that was okay--”

“Oh, it was more than okay,” Kim said, connecting their lips again.

Alya’s eyes widened and threw a pillow at Alix and Charlie. Alix shifted, only cuddling more into Charlie’s pale chest.

Alya tried to shake more people awake, but it didn’t work, and by the time she reached Marinette, Kim and Max had gone to the kitchen floor, setting up a place to sleep in each other’s arms. 

\-----

“I’m telling you! They were like full-on making out!” Alya exclaimed, flailing in the classroom like a maniac. By the time everyone had woken up, some people were gone. For example, Alix and Charlie went to Charlie’s house, Max had gone home to feed his dog, and Kim had gone on his morning run, deciding just to run home.

“Alya, come on! Kim’s with his teammate, Ondine!” Rose said.

“Then Kim cheated!” 

“Why don’t we just wait until they get here?” Marinette asked. “Then we can get it from the horse's mouth,” She said. Alya sighed, but nodded. And motioned frantically when Max and Kim entered. 

“Are you two together!” Alya basically yelled. Kim and Max blushed furiously. 

“Uh… We haven't talked about it,” Kim said sheepishly. 

“Yes,” Max said. “I hope,” He said, looking down, glancing at their locked hands. 

“Really?” Kim asked, his voice filled with hope. Max nodded, blushing, not that you could really tell.  
“Then yes.”


End file.
